


Not a Change of Clothes

by Estirose



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruhi doesn't suddenly become feminine after she starts dating Tamaki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Change of Clothes

Haruhi didn't suddenly become girly when she started dating Tamaki. She saw no reason to, not when she was comfortable with what she was and what she wore.

Sure, her sempai had this fantasy that she would suddenly start acting differently, but that wasn't how Haruhi worked. She would never become more domestic than she was, and she wouldn't start cooing over his every move. After all, he had his fans at the host club for that.

No, as long as she was a host at Ouran, she would continue to do what she'd grown to love. She'd talk to the girls, smile at them, and pretend she was a boy because that's what she didn't mind being for them.

After all, even if she liked dresses when she was on her own didn't make her feminine, and neither did cooking or cleaning. It just made her what she was, and there was no point in changing that even if she did go out with Tamaki. Tamaki, for all his flights of fancy knew that she wasn't really going to change, even for him.

Even for those she loved.

So, Haruhi didn't change when she fell in love with Tamaki. She just expected her life to go on, and when it did she didn't blink. For she was Haruhi, and she was comfortable in her own skin.


End file.
